


Precious Gift of Life

by Jahaliel



Series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm [7]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: F/M, Kuro's gonna open the teashop he always wanted, after the game, eventual Kuro/The Divine Child, it's likely some OCs will show up, slice of life fic, this is the mostly fluffy epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: this is the epilogue to my series.  multi-chapter slice of life, building something out of the ashes left by the game's end.it's going to be low-stakes, low-action, just Emma, Sekiro and Kuro learning how to be family.





	1. Waking Up to the Dawn you never Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonidasVIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonidasVIII/gifts).



> here we are
> 
> this will update whenever, going for pretty light-hearted recovery and rebuilding.
> 
> thanks to everyone whose read along - and to those who showed this series love and support.
> 
> hope you like it :)
> 
> p.s. I'm dedicating this to LeonidasVIII because getting the email-notifications of each of your replies made my year

It takes all three of them a while to recover themselves - the miracle of Sekiro's survival a precious gift. Emma checks his injuries with gentle probing hands - emptying the waters of her gourd over him - he mutters complaints about how it's cold which causes Emma's lips to quirk into a smile and Kuro to laugh.   
"What is our plan?" She asks Sekiro as he sits up  
"I need to return Fushigiri to Senpou temple - I have no desire to keep the blade now that it has achieved its purpose for us."  
Kuro nods "that seems wise, Wolf - I found the other, that Genichiro was using. Perhaps you should take it with you as well."  
Sekiro nods, "I will my Lord. The Ministry will likely be busy with Ashina - the fires will not go out for days, so I think that we should go to the abandoned temple on the outskirts. I'll use the passage through the mountains to get up to Senpou and seal it behind me so that no-one else can use it. What is our status on food and such?"  
Emma replied "Alright for now - we have travel rations enough for two weeks and I know that Orangutan kept stores at the temple. I have my doctor's kit and a good supply of healing items and bandages."  
"It's winter, which means plenty of snowfall for water if we need it," adds Kuro, "We'll be alright Wolf."

The three set off together back towards the temple, Sekiro in the lead. As he had learned from the fires at Hirata much of Ashina was still burning, and the ministry men they saw were all focused on the blazes, oblivious to the trio sneaking around them. The temple itself was separated from the main part of Ashina, the bridge even more broken that Sekiro remembered and the trees he'd used to leave the first time had burned down to stumps - he suspected that the demon who'd roared outside the castle gates had something to do with it. He calculated the distance to the temple entrance - with a good jump he'd get close enough to use his grapple on the gate. Bending down, he asked Kuro to hop onto his back - the position the most secure and well balanced. After making sure his lord was holding on tight, Sekiro jumped - a glorious moment of free-fall and then the grapple line attached and he swung them onto the stable ground by the temple. He was about to return for Emma when she landed next to them, winding her own grapple line back up with a small smile.

Once they were settled in, Sekiro knew he didn't want to waste daylight so he kissed her goodbye, offered Kuro a hug and went to the shinobi passage. The explosions from the firecracker tool he carried were enough to destabilise part of the tunnel by the temple-side door, and the white-hot fire from his flame-vent melted them together so that they'd be very hard to move indeed. He repeated the process halfway up the cave-path as a further safeguard, having come so far to protect his lord and Emma he was now not willing to take chances. He listened at the door into Kuro's old room but heard nothing so he carefully swung the door around, locking it tightly behind him. The windows were still open and that would put him easily on the right path to Mt Kongo but before he left, Sekiro went to the library and packed a dozen of the well-loved books knowing he could not take them all, but also knowing that wherever they ended up was unlikely to have access to this kind of knowledge. 

Having completed his task, Sekiro leaped up and out of the window, running the rooftops he quickly vanished in the waning afternoon light, making his way unseen back up to Senpou Temple. Sneaking past the guards with their dual-scythes Sekiro slipped inside the building, making his way to the hidden passage that would allow him access to the Inner Sanctum. The Divine Child was pleased to see he lived, and to hear of Kuro's survival. He handed her the blades and she took them carefully, "I will look after them once more. Be safe and well Shinobi of Kuro."   
"If you ever... if you wanted to join us, you would be welcome Divine Child."  
"Thank you. It is a kind offer but for now I shall remain here. I have my friends - I shall not be lonely."  
He bows in acknowledgement, "thank you, for your gifts of rice,"  
She tilts her head "Rice is precious. And a gift to share. Will you take some more before you leave?"  
Sekiro kneels down by her once more, holding out his hands to receive the delicate grains. "Be safe and well," he tells her as he leaves.

It's a relatively quick trip back to the temple - even without the shortcut through the mountains, and Sekiro returns around midday two days after he had left. Both Emma and Kuro are pleased to see him safe and they spend the rest of the day planning what their next moves will be. It's Emma who suggests that they should travel as a married couple with a child - which causes Sekiro to blush, even as he agrees that it is a sensible plan. "That means you should call me by name, Wolf." Kuro tells him seriously.  
Sekiro shakes his head, taking the time to sip at his tea because he knows that this is not something that will come naturally to him.  
"I mean it, Wolf. It's alright - besides, i'm not the Divine Heir anymore."  
"The bond between us did not break when you gave up the Dragon Heritage."  
Kuro frowns, "while true, I want you to call me by name. Can you do it?"  
"As you wish, it shall be." Sekiro replies, then adds "Kuro," and his young lord lights up like sunlight.


	2. Communication is Key to a Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got longer than i thought it was going to be.  
> hope you enjoy it <3

"I think we should stay here tonight." Sekiro said, after recovering from the bombshells the other two had dropped. "It's getting late - we'll work out the rest of the plan in the morning."  
The others agreed and after Kuro had fallen asleep, wrapped up in Emma's cloak she asks if she can speak to Sekiro privately. He nods and leads her up to the offering box, the moon still bright enough to see their way without additional light. Sekiro is surprised when Emma starts throwing things at him - mostly sen, aimed hard and fast.

"Emma, dear one? What's wrong?" He manages to ask in-between dodging the accurate missiles. He puts the offering box between them "Talk to me," he begs - preparing to move again when she comes round the corner. They circle for a moment before Emma moves faster than Sekiro was expecting, the sen strikes his cheek "Never again," it's a snarl,   
"Emma..."  
"Don't you Emma me!" More sen thrown and dodged - Sekiro makes a mental note to come back and pick it up before they leave in the morning.  
"You weren't angry like this before," he comments,   
"Don't try and fucking tell me how I feel! I am not having with it."  
He holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender "I'm sorry. I'll listen." Sekiro dodges another coin but then there's a lull and he waits, hoping that he'll get an answer instead of more missiles.

"Do you have any idea how fucking painful it was to watch that fight?" Emma's voice is brittle and sharp enough to cut. "To know that I had just lost the Lord I’d served, who was like another father to me. To have been too late to stop the fucking traitor from wounding Kuro. To know there was nothing, nothing that all my damned training, all my skills could do for either of them? and then instead, instead of being able to mourn his loss, to do what I could for Kuro and then find comfort in your arms I had to wait and watch as you foolish fucking self sacrificing idiot shin-bloody-obi went and damn well killed yourself."

She sinks to her knees, ignoring the cold snow, her voice dropping quieter as she swallows back useless tears.  
"You faced the dawn. you didn’t see me. you didn't even turn to see if I was there... and I saw..."  
Her voice trails off and she hides her face in her hands. Sekiro drops down next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and when she doesn't push him away he pulls her onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms and if he too is crying well there's only the moon and Emma to see.

The worst thing is, he can't apologise for it - his death before that of the ones he loves is without question an easy choice. So he rocks Emma, and thinks on what he can truthfully say. "Emma," she glances up at him then, "Never again." and it's a vow, a promise he will do his absolute best not to break because if they are going to be married (and that thought gives him such a peculiar twist in his gut) if they are going to live as a family then he will learn to live with the idea that they want him around.

He wonders if knowing why it's so hard for him will help her - and so he begins to speak, telling her of having no memories of his parents beyond a comforting hand stroking his hair before bed and a tune his father used to whistle. He tells her about selling swords to survive, about how Owl had left him the scar on his face at their first meeting, he speaks of how following him seemed like a good alternative. About becoming a tool, how the warmth and love in his life were missing - how he'd worked hard, pushing himself always because when he succeeded in a fight, in mastering a skill that was the only time his tutors, and his father showed him appreciation. 

He tells her about how Kuro had pushed back when he'd first met his young lord, delighted in teaching Wolf about sneaking out and how to laugh. And how that was lost in a blaze three years ago and about how after losing everything, after they'd parted how he'd sat in the well, watching the stars and wrapped his heart back up in ice. He'd failed so often on the path he'd been set on  
it was hard for him to think of himself as a person worth saving. 

Emma's arms have come around him by the time he's done, and they sit in silence just holding each other for a while. When she shivers, Sekiro stands without letting go of her, holding her like she's precious he takes her back to the temple. He takes off his cloak and wraps it around her, then stokes the fire to ensure that the temple is as warm as it ever gets, drafty as it is. When he looks over, Sekiro can't help but smile - Emma and Kuro have moved close together, seeking the warmth of another living being.  
He settles in to keep watch by their feet, only to find himself tugged up and back. "Ours." Emma whispers, as she shifts to wrap an arm about him.   
"Ours," echoes Kuro, watching sleepily as Sekiro settles in-between them, offering an arm to pull the boy close.   
"Us." he responds and lets himself drift to sleep in the warmth of his precious people.

Sekiro is the first to wake but cannot bring himself to stir for a few languid minutes - taking the time to try and relax into the feeling of being loved. He slips out of the joint embrace and when Emma wakes next he has a pot of tea ready for her. Before Kuro rises he wants to ask Emma a bit more about the plan she'd suggested, because while he can appreciate (still while blushing) the idea of being married to Emma, it's not something... if she's at all uncomfortable with the idea they can just make it work without it - perhaps she can be Kuro's mother, and he their loyal bodyguard. 

Remembering how she wanted him to listen Sekiro decides that the best plan forward is to ask - though something mischievous in him times his question to her first sip of tea. "So about the marriage - did you have a plan for the rings?"  
Emma swallows in a hurry, frowning a little at his innocent smile "You hadn't agreed yet?"  
"I hadn't asked yet," he corrects her gently. "Did you read the letter I left you?"  
She shakes her head, "things got hectic after you had gone," she pulls it out from where she'd kept it, near to her heart.  
Sekiro's cheeks feel overwarm, "Would you read it now then?"

Emma nods and opens the seal carefully, setting aside the flowers to keep. There's only the soft sounds of the fire and their breathing as she reads.  
"Oh." she looks up at Sekiro who tilts his head and there's such softness in his eyes though the set of his mouth is worried.  
He holds out a hand to her, she drops the letter and moves over to take it.   
Sekiro focuses on that connection between them and tells her the truth, quietly "You and Kuro, you are family - you're my everything and nothing would make me happier than if you wanted to marry me. Not for a disguise, not for safety but because it's something you want as well."  
"I do want it," she tells him, voice firm with conviction.  
He pulls her in for a kiss, both of them jumping a little when Kuro interrupts them "I have rings."  
They both look over to where he's sitting up with a yawn "If you want them."  
Sekiro looks at Emma, Emma looks at Sekiro "Where did you get them from?" Emma asks as Kuro pulls two rings out from his pocket - both are silver, one set with a pale pink stone and the other with a white stone. He holds them out to the others "My parents made them for each other. Then they gave them to me when - I don't quite remember - I think it was something political." He looks down for a moment, a little shy "I think, I think they'd like it if you would use them."

Sekiro moves over and wraps Kuro in a gentle hug, He makes eye contact with Emma who nods, "We'd be honoured, Kuro."  
The white-stone ring slips onto his third finger as though it was made to sit there, and Emma comes over allowing Sekiro to slide the other onto her left hand. "Well, with that sorted where should we head?" He asks his family   
"South and west I think," Emma replied "we want to find a town of decent size but not too large. Somewhere where we could settle maybe a little out of the actual township but that's big enough that my skills as a doctor would be in demand."  
Sekiro thought on the maps his foster-father had made him memorise "There's a place about a week's travel on foot from here that may do for us - at least in the short term."


	3. Family can be chosen

They leave early on the next day, just a bare hour after dawn and take to the forests, close to the road but not on it. They travel without pausing until the sun gets low - Sekiro's been keeping an eye out for something though he's not told Emma or Kuro what it is he's looking for.  They've gone a little further into the woods when he smiles, recognising the carvings in the tree that Emma is currently perched in.  
  
"This way," he tells her, checking Kuro is okay he jumps down to the forest floor, Emma landing near-silent behind him. Kuro hops down and walks beside them as they approach a small clearing. "There are small refuges like this one scattered across the land - they are for shinobi to stay at. While here no-one is allowed to fight, and any guests who have... opposing views... are required by the law of the land to give each other an hour lead-time to depart. Owl showed me their locations when I was much younger."

The clearing boasts several small one-room shacks, there's a firepit in the centre of them and a well with a pot for drawing water up. "And these are throughout Ashina?" Emma asked taking in the setup  
"All over the land - it is often necessary for those of us in the life of a shinobi to travel swiftly and out of sight for weeks on end. Having these small sanctuaries with fresh water and a place to stay dry and warm is necessary."  
The three settle in for the night, pleased that they do not need to set up a watch they soon fall asleep.

Five days of travel follow in the same manner - sometimes Emma breaks off to go check the road and Sekiro has to bite his lip to stop himself from arguing with her. He knows she's capable but it's hard to let her go off on her on. They stay twice more in shinobi shelters but have to rough it on the other nights - they are not travelling as fast as Sekiro would be on his own. And when Kuro apologises for slowing them down he tells his lord that there's no need for that - they will do what they must and if that is travelling slower so be it.

Eventually they make it to the closest village which turns out to be, not quite suitable, there's a large number of refugees there already - Emma chooses to stay behind and help the many injured, and from what Sekiro observes through the monocular she's warmly welcomed but it's likely that both he and Kuro would be known for who they are and so they travel on. Kuro rarely complains about the pace they travel at but Sekiro knows how tiring it can be and often offers to carry Kuro on his back for a time.  They argue about it without Emma around to stop them and it start to slip their dynamic into a more equal one.

They come across a small township a few days later, at the base of the mountains and Kuro is tired so they go into the town to see if there's a place to stay. An old lady is spinning thread on her doorstep, humming a song that stops Sekiro dead in his tracks and she calls out when she sees them.  
"Raion? Is that you?"  
Sekiro takes a moment to breathe and walks over, Kuro trailing curiously in his wake. "I am sorry - my name is Sekiro."  
"Huh. Well you're the spitting image of Raion - come to think of it he and his wife did have a little boy... and I think you might be him though you've grown up so much. And this is your son?"  
"Yes, this is Kuro," who bows to the woman, "We were looking for a place to stay though it wouldn't be for long."  
"Nonsense. Raion's old place just out of town, it's probably a little battered but you'd be welcome to have it."  
"Thank you. We'll stay for a few days at least - my wife is a doctor and she's treating patients at a village north-east of us."  
"A doctor? How wonderful, she must be very talented."  
"She is," Sekiro smiles thinking about Emma and the old woman laughs  
"Ah it does my heart good to see a man so gone on his wife. Welcome to Haisogare, Sekiro and Kuro. Come see me again soon."

The farmhouse is dusty and there's a lot of repair work but the front room is stable enough for them. Sekiro goes around to the  
side of the house while Kuro unpacks and kneels in front of a single grave, mostly covered in vines - he recognises them for jasmine. Sekiro wonders if he'll be able to get some incense in town.  
"Wolf, where are you?"  
"Here, Kuro."  
Kuro comes around the corner of the house and kneels down next to Sekiro, who offers his lord a stilted explanation -  
"My mother. I don't remember her. She died and then my father left to fight, I followed him. We got separated, I collected swords and goods from the fallen to survive. Then Owl found me."  
"Oh..." Kuro leans against Sekiro's side, offering comfort - pleased when the shinobi wraps an arm around him.  
They sit for a while in silence, before Sekiro stands, pulling Kuro up with him "I think it must be time for dinner"

Sekiro finds bed-pallets in one of the back rooms of the house, and cleans them up so that they can avoid sleeping on the floor.  
He's not overly surprised when the boy moves over so that he can lean against Sekiro while he reads. The older man drops  
into a waking meditation, having much to think on. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Kuro, gently taking the book out  
of the sleepy boy's hands. "Wolf..." Kuro murmurs,  
"I"m here, my lord."  
"Told you.. call me Kuro."  
"I know. You're still my lord though. Sleep now, we'll argue about it in the morning."  
"Okay." He shuffles closer, and Sekiro smiles, then begins to hum softly, the same tune as the old woman had been when they'd arrived.

The next morning finds Sekiro checking the structural instability of the roof-beams while wondering if the rice the Divine Child had given him would sprout - it had felt less like a gift for sustenance and more like a gift of permanence - there's a field by the  
back of the house that would suit growing rice. They could bury the persimmon seeds and between that and the occasional  
hunting trip be well looked after for food. He shook his head, this wasn't supposed to be more than a place to stop and wait for Emma, to settle down here seemed foolish.

He went back into the main room to find Kuro had awakened and was eating the rations that Sekiro had set aside for him, the boy pinned him with a mighty glare when he entered, and Sekiro chuckled, dropping down in front of his lord to wait.  
"Wolf... I thought we'd agreed..."  
"There was none to hear."  
"That might change, what if you slip?"  
"Kuro," he reaches out, offering a hand - pleased when his lord takes it, "what about a compromise?"  
Kuro tilts his head, "I'm listening,"  
"My little lord," Sekiro offers "It's true enough and sounds like a term of affection."  
"Wolf..."  
The shinobi shrugs, a little embarrassed, "Kuro - you and Emma are my life and reason for living."  
"My little lord," Kuro murmurs and gives a shy smile "I think I like it."  
Sekiro smiles back and pulls his boy in for a hug.

They've fixed up two more rooms of the house - a smallish kitchen and a bathroom by the time Emma arrives. She all but collapses in Sekiro's arms. He holds her, saying nothing just letting her rest on him until she feels capable of standing on her own again. "Welcome back," he tells her when she's pulled away a little.  
"It's good to see you Sekiro. Where's Kuro?"  
"I'm here, Lady Emma," Kuro comes out the door, a teacup balanced carefully in his hands, he offers it to Emma who takes it gratefully. "Thank you."  
After the tea Kuro takes Emma on a tour of the place - shows her what he and Sekiro have been building together.  
"Are we going to stay here then?" she asks  
"I don't know - Wolf hasn't said much, just that we would wait for you before making a decision."  
"Yes, and that can wait until Emma is feeling up for it," Sekiro said, surprising them both - they'd not heard him join them.  
Emma turns to face Sekiro with an argument that dies on her lips when she sees how he's looking at her, the love and worry warring in his eyes.

When Kuro's gone to bed, and once again Sekiro's set aside the book that had slipped through his master's lax grip he invites Emma outside, to sit on the roof and stargaze. It's comforting, his warmth against her side and so Emma finds herself speaking of the sorrows and joys and pain of healing - several of the patients she'd treated at the village had died, infection had set in from their wounds and they wouldn't agree to an amputation. Sekiro listens to her, his arm warm around her shoulders and comforts her as best he can. It helps, and they end up falling asleep under the stars.

The long and short of it is that they stay - the town is a good size and while it still feels odd for Sekiro to be living in a house that once belonged to his birth-parents, the lack of memories he has makes it bearable. Emma travels for her doctoring - and quickly becomes beloved by both the town and the surrounding communities. Sekiro plants the rice and the persimmons in the spring and then offers his skills at reinforcing tools to the local blacksmith who appreciates both the fine work that Sekiro does sharpening scythes and the small stash of adamantine scraps he offered. Kuro makes friends with the old woman who had first greeted them, and her daughter who runs the tea-shop in the central square.

The seasons pass and slowly they begin to feel like a family. Sekiro drinks sake with the farmers who tease him about spoiling his "little lord" and he laughs. Emma mentions that they'd gotten married in a hurried way to Kioka when she goes to pick up Kuro from the teashop which results in a celebratory party hosted by the entire town for them, and they say the truths of their hearts in front of the crowds and dance the night away feeling like they've found home. The moment Sekiro realises that this is his life, and just how happy he is comes on night when Kuro wakes crying from a nightmare. Sekiro goes to him, allows the boy to cling on like a limpet and rocks him gently.  
"Thank you, father." Kuro whispers, and something burns in Sekiro's eyes,  
"I've got you, my son." He replies, lifting Kuro up and carrying him to the bed he and Emma share, knowing from experience the best remedy for nightmares is the warmth of another.

Before any of them realise it's been nearly a full year since they'd left Ashina behind. The rice from the Divine Child had grown well, been harvested and stored (Emma had taken some to turn into sake, well aware of the process of fermentation and distillation) and the winter winds were beginning to blow.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Divine Child is here!  
> (one more chapter after this one folks - hope you've all enjoyed the ride.)  
> (it's not the end of my writing fic for this game though i got plans ^.^)

The winter had settled in to Haisogare, and had been snowing for several days. Sekiro had settled in with some carving work, a crib for Hiroyuki and Michi's baby who would be due in the spring. He'd finished one side when Kuro comes home, takes off his shoes and walks into the family area, Wolf looks up from his work and smiles "How was your day, my little lord?"  
"It was good, Wolf. I spent it working on a new recipe for the shop." Kuro comes over, and is pulled into a gentle hug. "When will Emma be back?"  
"Probably in a day or so provided all went well."  
"Good, I miss her."  
"Me too, Kuro, me too. What would you like for dinner?"

They had settled in for their meal when there was a knock on the door. It was Sekiro who went to open it, wondering if Emma had returned early or otherwise who would be foolish enough to be out in this weather. He opened the door to find a familiar face, one he had not expected to see again, “Divine Child. Why have you come here?”  
“I didn’t know where else to go. You were right. They came to the Temple - eventually some would have made it through the halls of illusion. I hid the blades, they will take care of themselves. Then I left. I thought of you, who served your Lord so faithfully…”  
“Come inside, you must be tired, and cold. You are welcome here with us.”  
“Thank you,” she whispered and entered the house, Sekiro noticed she was shivering and wished for Emma.  
He goes to their room and grabs a blanket to wrap around the child. Then he lifts her up and carries her into the sitting room - where the largest fire is.  
Kuro brings over a fresh cup of tea, "Here, it's warm."  
The Divine Child takes it, "Thankyou," she sips it, "Oh that's so nice."  
Kuro offers his bed, and wages a silent war of wills with Sekiro who feels like he's much more suited to sleeping on the floor.

Once the Divine Child is settled into Kuro's bed Sekiro bids her goodnight, reassuring her that she can stay as long as she needs.  
He goes back into the sitting room to see Kuro has pulled a few pallets out to sleep on and bends down, sweeping up his boy in one easy move.  
"Wolf!"  
"You are not sleeping on the floor, my lord."  
"It's fine!"  
"If it was fine, I would be letting you do it."  
He places Kuro gently on the bed he and Emma share and fixes him with the sternest glare he can muster "Stay there."  
Kuro pouts a little "Wolf, you're being unreasonable."  
Sekiro sighs, rubs a hand through his hair and then repeats "Stay." He leaves the room to bank down the fires in the rest of the house. When he returns Kuro is no longer on the bed.  
He sits himself down on the end of the bed, having spied Kuro's legs sticking out on the floor.  
"Kuro, son. What's the matter." he asks, "Please, talk to me."  
"Sometimes I feel like you don't think I can handle hardship." Kuro replied, "I'm not made of glass, Wolf."  
"It's not that I believe you can't handle it. It's that you shouldn't have to. I vowed to return to your side, to protect you. You deserve the chance to relax, to grow up safe and loved and happy. That's what I want for you."  
Kuro moves around so that he can see Sekiro's face, see the truth reflected in his shinobi's, his father's, gaze. "Sorry," he murmurs, a little abashed.  
Sekiro offers his hand, and pulls Kuro up into a hug. "It's alright. Let me look out for you my little lord. One day when I'm old and grayer you can return the favour and take care of me."  
"I will," and its as solemn a vow as they'd shared in the Moon-View Tower.

The next day Sekiro gets up early, and has gone down to the village and back before either of the children awake. He comes home with blankets and bedding from Michi, who'd come down early looking for him - there was a rumour spreading of a ghost in the forest, an unkind spirit. Sekiro had offered to check it out and if true, deal with it. But first he'd take care of his children - which makes Michi smile with approval and promise to send Hiroyuki over to watch them when he heads out. The smell of cooking sees both children come into the kitchen, the Divine Child still with the blanket wrapped around her.  
"Kuro, the Divine Child of the Rejuvenating Waters, Divine Child this is Kuro" Sekiro introduces them "Forgive me, I did not ever ask your name."  
"A name?..." the Divine Child replies "I had not thought on one - the monks never did." She nods to Kuro "It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for giving up your bed."  
"It was no trouble," Kuro replies "what's for breakfast Wolf?"

After breakfast Sekiro headed out once Hiroyuki had arrived - Kuro gave him a tight hug "Be careful, Wolf."  
Kusabimaru settled at his side, a comforting weight. He was glad he'd maintained both the sword and his prosthetic because there was indeed a vicious ghost in the woods. It was a wandering spirit, a samurai master and so Sekiro fought it in the woods, with blue-flame lighting along his sword. After successfully putting the spirit to rest Sekiro prowled the woods seeking out any other hint of restless ghosts - his desire to protect his family and the home they'd made in Haisogare drove him to spend hours until he was satisfied that no further dangers lurked in wait. 

That evening he and Kuro were discussing when Emma would return home and as if their speaking had summoned her, she came in through the door calling out to the others. "I'm home,"  
"And letting in the cold air," Wolf said teasingly. He took Kuro's offered hand and stood to go greet his wife.  
Sekiro pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek, "How was your doctoring?"  
"There were no stubborn patients, to my relief."  
He huffed a laugh in response and escorted her into the sitting room. Emma took in the young lady seated by the fire and turned to Sekiro raising an eyebrow, "Sekiro, have you adopted another child? Really?"  
"The Divine Child came to us, I was not going to turn her away - especially not with the storm that blew in when she arrived." He's blushing just a little but he stands firm.  
Emma gives him the Look that he knows means that they'll be discussing this later and then turns to the girl "I am Emma. Do not mind my teasing Sekiro, you are welcome here."  
"Thank you Emma. Kuro says that you are a doctor."  
"I am - I've been healing since I was young. Would it be okay for me to check how you're doing?"  
"Oh... I guess... Thank you."  
Emma takes the Divine Child into their bedroom for privacy and gently checks her over, hissing through her teeth when she sees the blisters on the girls feet "Did your shoes not fit properly?"  
"I needed to be able to follow the rice - to know where the Shinobi of the Divine Heir would be."  
"I see. And the connection would have been impeded by shoes"  
"Yes."  
Emma rubbed a salve from her kit gently over the blisters and then wrapped them. "Leave the wrappings on for a full day and then we'll check them again tomorrow."  
"Thank you Emma."

They set up a bed for the Divine Child, who's still mulling over names in the sitting room close to the fire so that she'll be warm. That evening after both children are asleep Emma goes outside and swings herself up onto the roof where Sekiro is already waiting for her, watching the stars with a small smile on his face that Emma finds to be unbelievably precious. She sits down beside him and leans her head on his shoulder. "So..." she starts "we appear to have gained another child."  
She can feel his shrug, "I invited her to join us when I returned the mortal blades. She was so lonely there Emma. Her friends were all spirits."  
"Oh love," Emma shifts so she can hug him "you have such a kind heart. The starlight is enough to reveal the heat gathering in his cheeks.  
"They're children Emma. They deserve a chance to be children. To live and laugh and love." Like I didn't is implied in the pause Sekiro leaves.  
"Yes they do. I'm proud of you, you know. Even if I didn't want you to die, I have always been proud of you and the way you choose to live your life."  
He kisses her gently, "I'm going to make the most of this second chance," his whisper holds a world of promise and Emma believes him.

A few days later when the Divine Child's feet have healed she and Sekiro go for a walk around the field behind the house. The sunlight is thin and barely warms the air but there's comfort to be found in the outdoors. After they have walked for a while in silence, Sekiro tells her "I'm glad you found your way to us."  
"I, I am too. You and Emma and Kuro have all been so kind"  
"We are happy to host you in our home for as long as you wish to stay."  
They walk on in comfortable quiet, until she offers "I am at a loss to find my name. I do not know, how to begin."  
Sekiro smiles at her and offers "I could tell you about choosing mine."  
"Oh, please, would you?"  
He nods and tells her about being on the battlefield as a boy. About the man with a sword who'd laughed and called him a starving cub. About how he'd taken that name and grown with it and into it until he became Wolf. They sit on a blanket under the branches of the persimmon tree as he speaks about Isshin Ashina who had taken his silence and woven a new name for him, Sekiro - the one armed Wolf. He then tells her about the betrayal of his foster-father, how it had become clear that since the Hirata estate burned his father had been working with the Interior Ministry. And how he had chosen to use the name given to him by the Lord he respected instead of the father who'd betrayed him. If it had not been for Kuro's blessing, he would have died to his father's blade.  
"Do people think it's unusual?"  
"Some - but the people here think that I'm unusual. Several of them remember my birth parents. However they've all chosen to respect my choice of name."  
"Kuro calls you Wolf."  
"He probably always will," Sekiro's lips curve thinking about his lord "I don't mind him doing so. You are welcome to address me by either name."  
"You are kind. Thank you for telling me, Sekiro." They share a meal and it's obvious that she's thinking on all he has said  
"Sekiro, what would you choose for a name for me?"  
He thinks on it, "Takara," he suggests, "you yourself are precious like the rice you granted to me."  
"Takara," she repeats, with a delighted smile, "I like it." She hugs Sekiro. He smiles and holds her tight "Welcome home Takara."

When the spring comes Takara helps Sekiro to plant the new batch of rice. It's dirty work but the two of them enjoy it - because it's the chance to make something grow. The finished crib is delivered to grateful parents, who promise help with the harvest in the autumn as thanks. Kuro goes down to the teashop nearly everyday and sometimes Takara will walk down to the town so that he'll have company on the way home. Emma and Sekiro both smile at the growing relationship between the two children. There's an outbreak of disease a few weeks later so Emma goes off to help, and Sekiro worries. To distract him Kuro and Takara drag him down to the edge of the village where a bunch of children are flying kites. He sits and watches them playing -and smiles when the children drag his into the thick of things. Kuro is quite good at kite flying but Takara is more hopeless - but she laughs with the others at her failures. 

Then there's a cry "Mine's stuck!" - and sure enough Sekiro can see the young boys kite trapped in the top branches of the tree. He stands and goes over "Would you like me to get that down for you?"  
"Oh yes please sir!" the boys go as wide as dinner-plates when Sekiro uses the grapple in his prosthetic arm to jump up into the branches, carefully tugging the kite free.  
He gets down and hands back the kite "OH WOW. COULD I HAVE A RIDE SIR PLEASE?" and Sekiro can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Alright, here hop on my back and hang on tight."  
After a short ride through the trees Sekiro is then swarmed by every single child, kites forgotten and he spends the rest of the afternoon giving rides to the children - even the older ones who ummed and ahhhed, trying to be indifferent.

When the others have all scattered, called home for dinner by their parents Sekiro goes up to where Kuro and Takara are waiting for him. He smiles, kneeling down, "hop on my little lord,"  
"I..."  
"We have all day. C'mon Kuro."  
Kuro gives in and hops on, wrapping his arms around Sekiro who easily balances the boy despite his latest growth spurt. He holds out a hand to Takara, "you as well, my gift."  
"You won't be able to balance us both."  
He rolls his eyes to her delight, "I am a man of many talents. The least of these is being able to to know what I can and cannot do." Once the two of them are settled, he tells them "Hang on," there's the hiss of the grapple unwinding and then they bound home, flying along far faster than they could have walked. Sekiro treasures the shrieking laughter of his children, knowing that one day they'll leave and make their own place in the world. The day gets even better because Emma is waiting when they arrive home, and there are two new plant-pots at the front door full of blooming hydrangeas. Emma hugs all three of them and it's a good feeling, better than anything else. 

As the others go inside to get ready for dinner, Sekiro goes around to the side of the house. A second grave marker lies next to his mothers and he smiles as he kneels down by it "Isshin, I am making the most of the life you gave me. Thank you." he bows his head in a brief prayer before rising and going inside to start on dinner for his family.


	5. The Joy of Family Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS FLUFF  
> 3k of it as thanks for your support
> 
> thank you thank you thank you <3

Sekiro has gone out to scout the woods one morning - he's added in a weekly patrol just to keep an eye out for any dangers, and Takara is still asleep, when Kuro wakes and gets up, only Emma is in the kitchen and she makes him tea with a smile.  
"Emma," he begins - then pauses,  
"What is it Kuro?"  
"The hydrangeas we have now... They remind me of Hirata."  
She brings her own cup of tea to the table and sits next to him "That's because they're from Hirata." At his shocked look, she laughs a little, "I went back."  
"Emma! Does Sekiro know? That would have been dangerous!"  
"He's not asked though I imagine he suspects, and it was fine Kuro, dear. I barely saw a soul the whole time"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Sometimes as a doctor, you can't do anything besides make the person comfortable for the time they have left. It's one of the things I find hardest about my calling. Afterwards I find it helps to find a way to bring joy to people - especially the ones I care for. A reminder, that there are things I can do. So I went back through the forests using the shelters Sekiro showed us. It wasn't that hard to get up to Hirata - the estate is still in ruins. I don't think the ministry has any interest in rebuilding it. But the flowers were still blooming, and I thought I'd bring some cuttings back for Sekiro and for me - a reminder of where we've come from and a hope for where we are going. The first letter he ever wrote me he sealed with a hydrangea flower."  
"Our Wolf has a soft heart."  
"He does," Emma smiles, eyes distant and bright. She shakes her head and stands picking up the teacups to take to the sink, "Do you want company on your way to the tea shop this morning?"  
"Yes, please Emma." Kuro replied

The walk is always pleasant, even more so with company and Emma enjoys the chance to spend some time with her boy. He waves goodbye enthusiastically when they get into town and she laughs waving back. While she's got the time she decides to stop by the bakery and pick up some sweet rolls for herself and Takara - because why not. Emera, the baker, throws in a few extras "for that husband of yours - he's a good man and deserves a treat."  
Emma laughs "He does have a sweet tooth. Thank you for this."  
"You're welcome. Have a safe trip home."

Emma gets halfway home when she's met by Takara - the girl immediately offering to help carry her things. Emma demurs and instead hands over one of the sweet rolls. Takara takes it happily, "Thank you Emma, for thinking of me."  
"You're very welcome. And I know you like Emera's sweet rolls."  
"Oh?"  
"Kuro told me you enjoyed them."  
"Ahhh... He was kind to mention it."  
"He's always been that way," Emma replied - and then startled when the bag of bakery goods was taken out of her hands, a burst of raven feathers blowing around them.  
"Emma, my dear wife! You brought sweet rolls." Sekiro grinned at her and then dodged out of the way of her punch.  
"Sekiro! You startled me."  
Takara is laughing at the both of them, as Sekiro runs around her in circles and Emma chases him "Also those are for the two of us - you give them back."  
"I think we could share them Emma?" she offers in between her giggles.  
"Hmph. I guess we could." Emma replied, looking up at where Sekiro had jumped up into a tree the bag still in his hand, "provided Sekiro apologises for scaring me."  
"I'm sorry Emma, love." Sekiro offers, hopping down from his perch and offering the bag back to her, giving her his sweetest smile and softest eyes.  
She grabs the bag and then sighs and offers him a sweet roll "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."  
They all walk back home together, talking of the carving that Sekiro has promised to do for Kioka - she'd wanted new platters for the shop. He takes his current attempt down to her that afternoon and gets a seal of approval and waits afterwards to walk home with Kuro. Sekiro whispers "don't tell Emma," and offers his little lord a sweet roll he'd hidden away. "Thank you Wolf."  
"Just make sure you're able to eat dinner or Emma will have my head."

The fruits are ripening on the trees and so Takara and Sekiro go out to begin harvesting them in. As they walk Sekiro asks, "Are you happy here, Takara?"  
"Yes. My friends - it was nice to spend time with them but this, being here," she twirls a little, "this is so much more than I could have imagined."  
Sekiro smiles down at her, "I'm glad to hear that." He drops the hat he woven out of reeds for her on her head.  
"Sekiro!" though her voice is indignant, when she adjusts the hat so that she can frown at him her eyes are laughing.  
"Come on my little lady," he says, bending down and offering her a lift "Lets go check on the persimmons you love so much."  
"I'm not a lady."  
"Not yet. But you might be my lady some day, just as Kuro's my lord."  
She laughs again as she settles herself on his shoulders "Maybe... Soon I'll be too big for this."  
"Fah. I'll give you a lift anytime. Besides this way you can reach the persimmons more easily."  
Sekiro walks over to where the trees have grown tall, filled with the red, ripe fruits. He holds a basket and catches the persimmons as Takara picks them. He smiles when he hears her munching away at one, even as she continues to help fill the basket. "They are so good."  
"Kuro has a way of drying them that preserves much of their flavour. He would be saddened if you ate them all."  
Her giggle makes Sekiro's heart sing, and he gives silent thanks once again to Buddha and to Isshin for allowing him this chance to be happy.

A few weeks later Sekiro wakes up Kuro as dawn-light just begins to fill the sky.  
"Wolf, it's early."  
"Come on, my little lord - let's go fishing together."  
Kuro sits up rubbing at his eyes, "like we used to?"  
Sekiro shrugs and nods "I'll pack food for us, come find me when you're ready to go."  
Kuro walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, "I'm ready, Wolf."  
"Then we're off," Sekiro replied, and offered a pack to his son, "this ones yours."  
They walk out and down into the woods, Sekiro leading the way, and as they go he mentions, almost off-hand, ways to make it easier. Things his father had taught him on a trip they'd taken together, one of the few good memories he has featuring the man. They reach the river and settle in for the day. It's nice, to spend time together. Kuro makes a reed pipe and then after they've spent the morning with limited success, Sekiro offers to teach him the Mibu breathing technique - after all, despite the lack of Dragon Heritage, Kuro is of Ashina, and the fountainhead's blessing lingers. Soon the two of them are swimming after the fish underwater, delightedly chasing each other around, until they surface to see the sun's dipping towards the horizon.  
"One fish each, to take home for dinner," Sekiro tells his son  
"Alright Wolf. Last one to catch theirs will do the dishes?"  
"You're on," they dive beneath the water again, and Kuro's the first to catch his fish - he wonders if Wolf threw it but the thwarted look on his father's face tells him otherwise. "Well done Kuro," Sekiro says warmly, "lets dry off and head back home."  
They roast the fish for dinner and it's delicious, made more so by the gratitude from the ladies at not having to cook or clean up.

 

One night, not long after the fishing trip Sekiro wakes up to find that Emma is no longer beside him - pulling on his trousers and coat he moves through the house looking for her. And when she's not inside, he goes outdoors - swinging himself up onto the roof with the ease of long practice.  
"Emma," he says in relief, when he finds her lying on the opposite side of the roof, looking up at the stars, "Is everything alright?"  
"I went into town today. Emera offered to take the kids if we wanted some "alone time to continue the family.""  
He offers an arm, pleased when Emma leans into him. "What did you say to her?"  
"That it was a kind offer and that I'd keep it in mind."  
"Do you want a child? Another one, I mean?"  
She looks at him, "I was going to ask you the same."  
Sekiro shrugs "Emma, as far as this goes - it's your choice what we do. I would never want to force you into anything."  
"Sekiro..." she laughs softly "you are a good man, with a kind heart. I think I would like another child"  
He kisses her forehead gently "as you wish," then he grins and picks her up, "no time to work on it like the present."  
Emma shrieks a little and kicks him even as he laughs and jumps them down to the house.

When they had first renovated the house Sekiro had found a trapdoor leading to a disused basement. He and Emma had worked together to convert it into a minature dojo - to give them a place to practice when the weather turned. They often go through the Ashina katas together; the practice reminds them both of Isshin and gives them a chance to keep up their skills. And Sekiro thinks, watching Emma move with a sword in her hand is one of the greatest and most beautiful things he's seen. Sometimes he wishes that he could capture the sheer beauty in a painting or a statue but he knows that it'd be like trying to capture a storm - a pale echo of what he sees. Emma thinks similarly when she watches as he works on mastering the advanced floating passage technique, blending the graceful strikes of Tomoe with the fast counters of the Ashina style, mixing in a little of his shinobi training to create a series of strikes that seem like they create blasts of air that themselves cut. When he's focused like this, feet barely touching the ground as he moves he seems like a force of nature; Emma who'd watched Genichiro practice and Isshin fight thinks that Sekiro may be the best she's seen.

They spar together as well, and it's - Emma's never wanted to kill a man (Sekiro's stealing of sweet rolls aside) but to cross blades  
with someone who gets that - with someone who wants to spar because it's like dancing, because it's good practice - it's wonderful.  
The first time she manages to beat Sekiro in a fight, watched his eyes go wide with the realisation that he's lost, hear him whisper  
"I yield," remains a glorious memory. And what had happened after was also a wonderful warmth to recall especially when she must travel for her work.

The spring festival came up quickly that year. Emma spoke with Emera about looking after the children on the final night, and  
endured the well-meant teasing with a smile. At dinner that night she told Kuro and Takara about Emera's offer and was pleased  
when they both seemed happy to go along with it. There was a strange gleam in Kuro's eyes that Sekiro caught and later while  
they did the dishes together asked him about "I was just thinking, you and Emma deserve some peace. and happiness."  
"Mmm, I hope you know that you and Takara both make us happy. Even if the peace is in question some days."  
"Yes well... It'll be nice for you to have some time for yourselves."  
"And it'll be nice for you to spend some time with Takara?"  
Kuro blushes and looks away. "Maybe. Is it foolish?"  
"To want to spend time with someone you admire and respect? No, Kuro, it's not foolish at all." Sekiro drained the water and gave his boy a hug.

Emera smiles when Takara and Kuro arrive, "Welcome, let me show you around. Will you want company tonight - I can stay home from the dancing."  
They exchange a look and smile "Thank you for having us Lady Itari." Kuro says, "Please do not feel like you need to give up your evening for us."  
"Such polite children! I am Emera my dears. And I shall go but be back before too late."  
They bow briefly to her, and follow her up the stairs to the two small bedrooms at the end of the corridor.  
"Here we are, Kuro you're on the left, and Takara you'll have the right hand bedroom. There's a bathroom at the end of the corridor just left of the stairs"  
"Thank you Emera," they chorus. 

After unpacking Kuro finds Takara sitting on the edge of her bed swinging her legs aimlessly. "Would you like to learn how I make the rice balls?" he asks and blushes just a little  
"Oh, oh that would be a fine thing to know. Yes, I'd love to learn - do you have rice?"  
He nods "I always have the things I need to make rice balls on me - it was something I could do for Emma and Wolf while we travelled."  
They go down to the kitchen in the Itari house together and sit at the tall bench Emera makes her bread at. Kuro demonstrates how he makes the rice balls and Takara picks it up quickly. They find themselves falling easily into conversation and eating a few too many rice balls. When Emera returns she finds the two of them asleep at the bench, a small group of rice balls next to them. There's a note addressed to her in a fine hand - "Thank you for letting us stay with you. Please enjoy these rice balls." It's signed by both children, though Emera suspects that Kuro wrote it. She pops one into her mouth, knowing well how good they are from the trading she's done with Kioka's shop. And then she lifts Kuro up, with a little effort and carries him up to the bedroom. Takara has woken up when she returns and smiles shyly "Did you have a good night?"  
"I did thank you, and it looks as if the two of you got along fine in my absence."  
"We did," Takara smiles, "thank you for taking us in. Our parents... they do so much and deserve a nice break."  
"You're a good kid for thinking of them like that, come on, let's get you upstairs." She offers an arm to Takara, who seems determined to walk upstairs.  
"Sleep well." Emera offers once Takara's in bed. "I'll be downstairs for a while if you need anything."

As much as they both love the children, Emma and Sekiro are glad to have the house to themselves. And if they drank a little much and danced a little close at the festival, they were certainly not the only couple doing so. Spring is the season of new life after all - and celebrating it is a big deal in Haisogare. There's still such tenderness in how Sekiro touches her, how softly he kisses her - though now there's no lingering doubt in his eyes, he knows that this is where she wants to be. It's nice too, to be able to be loud knowing there's no-one save the stars to hear. Sekiro brings her breakfast in bed the next morning and she greets him with a wide smile and breakfast ends up forgotten for quite some time.

Later, they go together hand in hand down to Haisogare and it's a lazy day for everyone - and it's a joy when they look up at Emera's window to see both children waving before running down to greet them with hugs Sekiro swings Takara around and then offers Kuro his hand for the trip back, grateful that the young man his lord has become still is willing to grant him such easy affection. And if he leans down and asks quietly, teasingly how Kuro's evening was well Emma and Takara are far enough ahead that they don't overhear. Kuro blushes, "it was fine, Wolf. I taught her how to make rice balls. I think she enjoyed it."  
He hugs Kuro to his side briefly "I'm teasing - I'm sure Takara enjoyed spending time with you."

It's a few months later when Emma announces that she's pregnant at dinner - she told Sekiro earlier but they kept it from the children until such time as they were truly certain. Both Takara and Kuro erupt in cries of "A Sibling! A Sibling" and hug Emma gently "We're going to have a sibling to love!" 

Their honest fierce joy makes both Emma and Sekiro smile. Takara tells Emma later about the younger siblings she once had, and how grateful she is to be a big sister once more. Kuro goes down to the village and asks around for recipes that would help keep Emma and the baby healthy - many a lady tells him that he's a sweet boy, and then go and get their favoured recipes. Sekiro begins to carve a new cradle, and Takara offers to help him, turning the wood and murmuring words of blessings as she goes. Emma gets spoiled endlessly, and there are many guests to the little farmhouse - from all the villages she often visits bringing gifts of food and baby clothing and offering assistance with whatever they need. It's a wonderful reminder of how much their lives have changed.

Their son is born in the dark of a winter's storm, and they name him Ichizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the fantastic and incredible leonidas-art on tumblr drew [ this wonderful picture](https://leonidas-art.tumblr.com/post/184414523234/welcome-home-takara-sekiro-and-his-new) of Sekiro and Takara and I love it so much I wanted to share it with all of you as well <3


	6. A Celebration of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wedding, a new life, an old friend
> 
> shoutout to Zha who gave me the idea of having the spirit of the Sculptor show up again. <3

_A few years later..._

Kuro's height stalls out just under that of Sekiro who laughs and tells him that now he will always be Sekiro's little lord. Kuro takes the teasing well and gets his own back, taking to calling his father "White Wolf" - the streaks in Sekiro's hair never faded and in fact have started to grow. Ichizen is a quiet boy, who adores his older siblings and thinks they should get married already. He's already taking after his mother in looks and is doted on by Emma and Sekiro both. Emma began traveling again once he was weaned - though not as frequently. They end up building a little extension to the farmhouse for her to use to treat patients as many come from the villages to her in that first year. It's a tricky balance but it works out well - and many of those Emma had treated spread word about how good she is, so they're never short of visitors.

Sekiro plans a trip away - he tells Emma he'll need to be gone for a few weeks. She smiles, "When will you leave?"  
"Once we've worked out what your schedule is for visits so that you can spare me."  
"Alright then."  
"Thank you, Emma-love."  
"For what?"  
"For not asking why,"  
"Sekiro, I trust you. If you need to go, then go. All I ask is that you return to me. Preferably in one piece as I do not miss treating stubborn shinobis."  
He pulls her close and kisses her "I will return to you."  
A few days later he bids farewell to the children and sets out following the roads north-east.

He makes his way back to the ruins of Ashina, to the temple, which is even more dilapidated than when they left. He chops wood, brings it inside sets a fire to burning and then sits in front of it. From his pack he pulls out two cups and the sake Emma brewed, along with jasmine flowers. He arranges them on the old stump they'd used as a table that last night. Sekiro takes one of the pieces of wood he'd brought in and begins to carve it, a Buddha slowly taking form. As he carves he talks to the Sculptor, tells him about Kuro and Takara's courtship. About how Emma's still a force of nature and how they have another son too who is growing to be the spitting image of his mother. Love and affection colour his tone as he talks about how people travel from all the local villages to go to the tea shop on the days Kuro's working to get a chance for a rice ball and the sweet roll incident. "We are a family - and some days it doesn't seem real. There are many more days when I wish that you and Isshin had lived to see it."

This Buddha that he carves, while drinking his cup of sake, has a gentle smiling face - the flames have passed and from the ashes new life has come.  
"Looks like you learned a thing or two as well," and Sekiro nearly startles, looking up to see the translucent form of Sekijo.  
"I did. I wanted to come back - to say thank you among other things."  
Sekijo smiles and then lifts the other cup of sake "Oooh I haven't had such proper tea in a long time."  
"Emma makes it - I think it's as good as any we shared."  
"Hmm, Dragonspring may have been a bit smoother but this, you can taste the love in this sake."  
"She misses you, you know. And we both wish things had turned out otherwise."  
"Bah, I'm an old fool and at peace now. I'm proud of you both - you've grown up and you're building something rather than tearing it down."  
"Thank you... More sake?"  
"Don't mind if I do, don't mind if I do."  
They drink together, "That's a fine Buddha you've carved," Sekijo says when they've finished the bottle. "Better than anything I did."  
Sekiro shrugs "I carve what I can see - you taught me that. And I see peace, a home waiting full of love."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"To repay my master's kindness."  
"Huh... I'll linger then for your return."  
"Thank you, my friend."

The next morning he goes outside to the old, old idol and he sits down by it and he prays and blue flame dances again. Once more he walks the Divine Realm, a quiet near-invisible presence, ever appreciative of its beauty. And from the waters he takes lapis lazuli, from the ground adamantine and from the trees sakura blossoms that will never fade. He does not fight - dodging nobles is no hardship even after the years of peace. Considering his purpose in coming here it seems better to him that he takes what he needs without violence. He walks barefoot through the waters, allows the peace of the Divine settle in his heart and then once he's gathered what he needs he turns and heads for home unchallenged.

The sculptor, as he promised still lingers - his presence a comfort as Sekiro stokes the fire high, taking the skills he learned from the man beside him and the blacksmiths of Haisogare and using them to meld metal and stone together, to carve and fill the intricate patternings for love and long life and happiness. The sculptor doesn't say much, watching - but when the fire sputters the spirit takes it upon himself to steady the flame for Sekiro.  
"They're pretty things," he says when it's clear the wolf is done "they for your boy?"  
"Yes. He and Takara are getting on well - and it seemed like the thing to do."  
"I hope he realises how lucky he is to have a protector like you Wolf."  
"Emma and my children - all three of them are my life. And I'm part of theirs. It's a mutual thing."  
He begins to pack away his things in preparation for the trip home "Sculptor, you should come and visit us sometime. Your presence would be welcome."  
"I doubt that you'd be able to see me, the temple holds enough of my memories that appearing is easier here."  
Sekiro shrugs, and puts out the fire. "Regardless of if we are aware of it, we'd lend you shelter, anytime."  
The spirit of the Sculptor roars with laughter as he fades "Safe journey, Wolf."

The road home is both long and short - Sekiro sleeps little and moves fast, ready to be back with his family. He's greeted at the door by Ichizen who demands hugs and Emma who smiles and welcomes him back. He tells her about the conversation he'd had with the sculptor as Ichizen sits on his lap, playing with the interlocking rings puzzle Sekiro had made on the trip back. That night he and Kuro are sitting on the roof - it's become the place they all tend to go to have quiet conversations; the stars are comforting, and Sekiro looks at the young man his lord has become, and he is so proud of him and tells Kuro so, then offers him a small box - Kuro takes it, opening it to reveal the two rings Sekiro had crafted.  
"It seemed fitting, you gave us our rings," Sekiro says into the silence as Kuro stares at them, "that I then give you yours."  
"I haven't asked her yet."  
"You look at Takara the way I look at Emma. You can hold onto these until the time comes."  
"Thank you my white-Wolf. I am so glad you came back for me."  
"I love you Kuro." He holds his son close, pressing a kiss to his hair.

A few days later Emma is out walking through the rice fields when she spies something at the base of one of the persimmon trees. It's a ribbon tied around a wooden top, like the ones the Sculptor carved for her. She picks it up, wondering just who had left it there. Ichizen is very pleased with his new toy - and Emma sits on the floor showing him how to spin it. That night she goes up to the roof and Sekiro joins her, "Emma-love, I'm here, I'm listening."  
"I found a top today, under the persimmon tree. Did you carve one and forget to bring it in?"  
"No, I didn't. Maybe it was the Sculptor."  
"It did look like the ones he used to make for me..."  
"I told him we'd offer him shelter anytime - perhaps he took me up on that."  
"Well I'll take a bottle of the newest batch of sake and leave it under the tree - if it vanishes then it was probably his spirit."  
Sekiro laughs a little, and pulls her into a hug.

The sake vanishes. Another wooden toy appears in its place and Emma picks it up, sits down under the tree and cries.  
"I miss you, you foolish man." she tells the air, wondering if he lingers still.  
For a moment she swears she can hear his laughter "I'll bring more sake next time," she says.  
The tree becomes their memorial for the Sculptor and sometimes Emma will sit there with Kuro and Takara and Ichizen and tell them stories about the man who'd made such wonderful toys. When Sekiro takes Ichizen for a walk down to the village she tells the older two about how he'd saved her life.

Winter comes and goes, and Kuro proposes to Takara when the first blossoms appear on the trees. She accepts much to the joy of their family. They decide to get married as the start to the spring festival - and then they'll think on where to live and whether they'll stay in Haisogare. Sekiro and Takara walk through the rice field, she wants to make sure that he will be alright with the planting on his own this year. He laughs "It will be fine, Takara." He offers her the sakura flowers he braided into a crown for her to wear to her wedding. "for you."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sekiro." She settles it on her hair and twirls "it's so beautiful, father"  
"As are you, my little lady. Emma and I are so happy for you two." Takara hugs him, and he lifts her up, spinning her around. "You deserve joy," he whispers.

Emma trades at the next village over for fine cloth and embroidery threads. The clothing they have now is simpler but for a wedding she wants to make something beautiful for her son and her daughter to wear. When she tells the clothier he immediately gives her a discount and offers a room in his shop for her to work when she comes to visit if she wants to keep it a surprise. Doctoring has given Emma a fine hand for needlework and she starts spending an extra hour or two every trip to embroider the garments. For Takara she sews the bright-autumn fall leaves in golden thread, and the deep ruby persimmons that the girl loves over fabric the blue-grey of a winter's sky. She adds in woven silvery patterns through the gold and red mindful of wings and flight. For Kuro she creates dragons and rice in silver and green, over the rich dull-gold fabric. Similarly to how silver highlights Takara's robes, she adds gold leaves spinning through Kuro's.

She brings them home with her when they are done. Shows them to Takara and Kuro at dinner and nearly loses her seat when two very grateful children throw themselves at her to hug her in thanks. Sekiro steadies the chair as Emma gets her arms around them. Ichizen is watching wide-eyed from his seat and asks Sekiro "I don't get it, dad?"  
Once Sekiro's certain that Emma won't tip off her chair he moves around the table to ruffle his sons hair "Your mum made Kuro and Takara outfits for their wedding. They're very happy about it."  
"That's an understatement, Wolf." Kuro says from where he's still cuddling with Emma. "Ichizen, Mum's the very best."  
"Yeah. Mum is great."  
Takara nods "She's wonderful."  
Emma is laughing and smiling "I'm glad you like them. Why don't you go try them on so that I can make sure they fit properly."

They hold the ceremony under the persimmon trees at the farmhouse. It's a beautiful day, with a clear sky and a mild breeze that will stop it getting too warm. Sekiro and Emma hold hands the entire time, and both try very hard not to cry. Everyone agrees that Takara in her sakura blossom crown is the most beautiful bride - and that the young couple is so lovely in their finery. When they kiss, Ichizen cheers so loudly that most of the crowd dissolve into helpless giggles. After the ceremony Kioka came up to Kuro and Takara and handed them a letter - deeding the tea shop to the two of them. Kuro's eyes go wide "Are you sure," he asks, as Takara reads the deed.  
"Yes, I am. I'm going to move in with mother and spend my time helping her out now. The tea shop is yours to run and the apartment above it yours to make home."  
"Thank you so much!" Kioka is then hugged by two enthusiastic newlyweds and she can't help but laugh and ruffles Kuro's hair "You'll have to keep him out of mischief"  
she tells Takara "he'll spend all his time making rice balls otherwise."  
"Kioka! I would never..." he's blushing a little at the teasing, looks up to see Sekiro grinning that wolf-smirk at him and laughs.

Ichizen is having a sleepover with his best friend Michi and Hiroyuki's son, they took him back after the ceremony and he's so excited for his first official sleepover. In the town they've set up for such a celebration, they've converted the main square with tables piled high with food and bottles of sake - flowers wreath the houses that face the square blossoms in pinks and blues and purples. People came from all the neighbouring towns as well - pleased to join the celebration, bringing their own delicacies to share and their own flowers to add to the garlands. Musicians confer in low tones working out a schedule for playing and once the music starts it doesn't end. Everyone gets up and dances, regardless of age and the noise of celebrations echoes over the mountains.

Emma is sitting by herself - Sekiro's caught up in conversation, when an old man comes up and asks her to dance - she looks up at the Sculptor's dear face, and mouths his name but there's no sound. He laughs, "Hey Emma... dance with me," he reaches out and his hand is solid in hers  
She lets him pull her up and into the dancing. "I love you, you know." she tells him "you saved my life."  
"and look what you've built with it. You and Sekiro together - I'm so proud of you."  
When the song ends they walk to the edge of the firelight together, "It was good to see you again." she tells him  
"Take care, my child." he fades out of sight even as Sekiro wraps his arms around Emma, as she shakes away the tears that want to fall.  
"Are you alright," he asks and at her nod leads her back into the crowd - Kuro catches his eye and he and Takara come over arm in arm  
"Mother, will you dance with me?" He asks Emma, with a sweet smile and she wouldn't refuse him. Sekiro smiles and offers his arm to Takara who takes it and they dance, celebrating what was and is and is to come. Halfway through the song Sekiro and Kuro swap partners causing the ladies to laugh. (The villagers who aren't dancing watch the family with soft smiles, glad for their joy and for the fate that led them to Haisogare.)

Later, Emma and Sekiro sneak away while the younger people are all still dancing, walking back up to the house they made home arm in arm.  
On the threshold Emma turns to Sekiro and kisses him, "I love you dearest."  
"I love you too Emma," he replies and sweeps her up into his arms, causing her to laugh. 

 

The door shuts behind them as the moonlight bathes the world in silver.

 

_Beneath the bed lies an elegant chest  
inside a pair of sheathed swords rest_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, the series is complete...
> 
> um.  
> thanks for reading, I have had so much fun writing this story and this series and appreciate every moment of support you've given me. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the shameless fluff. i'll still be writing for this fandom for a long time and I'll hope you join me in future fics.
> 
> i'm kinda sad - it's weird finishing this series because i love it so very much. take care lovelies!


End file.
